Ghosting Together
by BoredJester
Summary: The trio enter the portal together and all become halfas; Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson/Manes, Tucker Foley/Ghouly. Just a heads up, but I will be messing around with the order of the episodes and how they will pan out. Ideas are welcomed.
1. Powers

Sometimes I wish we could go back. Back to before all this craziness took over our lives. Well, at least our lives are more exciting now, so I guess that's a plus. It all began freshman year, in my parent's basement/lab. The portal didn't work. All their hard work for nothing. When I told my friends about it, they wanted to check it out. That's how we ended up down there. That's how we ended up entering the hole in the wall. That's how we all went ghost.

* * *

"Guys, we should tell somebody." Danny said to his two friends.

Sam turned to look at him imploringly, Tucker fiddling with his PDA. "Why Danny? We're already treated like freaks, being half-ghost freaks doesn't change much."

"Yeah Danny, chill. A month has come and gone since the accident and the only side-effects would be our totally cool powers!" Tucker added before returning to his device. "We could be superheroes!"

Danny wasn't too sure about that. _I mean, being a superhero in general would be cool, but being a superhero who's half-ghost with ghost hunter parents… that's another thing entirely…_

"I… I wouldn't call us freaks… ghost powers or not, we haven't really changed much since it happened. Maybe outsiders or outcasts fit better… I don't know…" Danny mumbled, not noticing how he began sinking into the ground before his friends yanked him out. "How come you guys are able to handle your powers so easily? I nearly got caught at breakfast this morning."

Tucker shrugged while Sam gained a mischievous grin. "Maybe it's because we have better concentration than you, Danny. You're always off in your own little world. No wonder Dash likes to pick on you the most."

"It's not my fault." Danny pouted.

Tucker ruffled Danny's hair and Sam enveloped him in a side hug. "It's ok, Danny. We love you no matter what."

"Platonically, of course." Tucker added.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Remember Danny; we're in this ghostly business together now."

Danny smiled a small heartfelt smile at his friends. He knew he could always trust them to have his back in whatever the situation. "Speaking of 'ghostly business', what powers have you guys discovered so far – other than intangibility."

Tucker opened an application on his PDA, scanning through whatever was written there. "Well, if I focus enough can turn certain parts of myself invisible – though that is somewhat of a given considering what ghosts are known for doing – as well as flying and some weird energy blast I've dubbed a 'ghost ray'."

" 'Ghost ray'? You gotta show us that later, Tuck." Sam said. "As for me, I can go invisible and fly too. I also found out I – and presumably you two too – have accelerated healing abilities. Accidently cut myself and it healed within seconds."

"Cool."

The shrill of the bell rung throughout the school, signalling the beginning of class.

"Come on guys, let's go before we get stuck with detention."

And with that, the ghostly trio made their way to their first class, English with Mr. Lancer.

* * *

The day ended without much incident, other than fighting off some ghost lunch lady with an obsession with meat that competes with Tucker's. The fight went alright, working out the kinks of fighting as a team in the air and using the newly obtained 'Fenton Thermos' to capture the ghost. Figuring it would probably be better to have more control over their powers in preparation for their next fight, the small group of supernatural teens waited till nightfall to practice their abilities in the deserted local park. Once they checked the coast was clear, they transformed into their spectre personas.

"You know," Sam began, picking at the jumpsuit she was wearing, "we should probably change the outfits for our ghost forms at some point. All of us wearing matching jumpsuits would seem suspicious."

"Yeah, while it does give off the stereotypical superhero feel, it would be better if people weren't able to link our ghost forms in gear meant for safety to a lab accident." Tucker added. "We can worry about that later though."

Danny smiled at his friends, opting to float cross-legged in the air.

"I'm so happy we all can fly, guys. Being in the air… it makes me feel so free."

The remaining two returned the smile, following Danny's example of floating in the air.

"True Danny. Too true. I never thought I'd be able to experience anything like this, but here we are: floating in a friendship circle in the park at night." Sam said in response.

The trio continued to float around mid-air for a while, occasionally bumping into each other as if it were a game. That later turned into a quick game of tag, the three friends darting through the trees of the deserted park chasing after one another in a child-like glee.

Slowing to a stop, Danny beckoned his friends over. "Should we give Tucker's 'ghost rays' a go? It would be good for us to master that in the long run before we figure out if we have any more offensive powers."

At that suggestion they all nod in agreement. Floating back to the ground, Sam and Danny stand to the side whilst Tucker demonstrates.

"Alright. Welcome to 'Becoming Ghostly 101'," Danny lets out a soft snort at that, whispering '_going ghost' sounds waaay better_ to himself before giving Tucker his attention again, "Today, I'll be teaching you two the art of obliterating everything in sight in the form of pretty lights from your hands. Do you have any questions before I begin?"

"No Mr. Foley." Danny and Sam reply jokily, trying their hardest not to burst out laughing.

Tucker smirks at his friends' antics before continuing with his 'lesson'. "Alright then, let's get on with it then."

Determination blazed in all its fierce glory in the teens' eyes, eager to learn the ins-and-outs of their powers together.

"Let's do this!"


	2. Training and Dreams

_"Let's do this!"_

The two teens' shouts seemed to echo in the vast emptiness of the park, only the occasional creature of the night acknowledging their existence. The silence that followed seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"I… I actually have no idea how to teach you guys… sorry." Tucker said in embarrassment.

Sam sighed deeply in response. "Well, can you at least tell us what it feels like?"

Danny nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Just, please don't be _too_ obscure in your describing. I already get lost enough when Mr. Lancer goes off on one of his," waving his hand around vaguely, looking for the right word to use, "tangents. So, tell us Mr. Foley: what does it feel like to shoot rays out of your hands like a _real_ superhero?"

Tucker paused to think for a moment, his ghostly aura fluctuating as he bobbed about freely in the air. "Uh… hmmm… well, I guess I would say it feels like pushing part of you out through a certain point."

Tucker scratched the back of his head, staring off into the distance trying to find the words. "When I'm not doing it accidentally, _actually_ focusing on the feeling, I feel something in my chest pulsating – not my heart Danny, don't give me that look – and travelling to wherever I want to release the blast. That's as far as I'll go into explaining 'cause I'm no teacher."

"It's alright Tucker. We'll work it out."

And so, the teens attempted to bring forth the glowing blasts from their hands.

They weren't as successful in bring forth the blasts as Tucker was, sadly, though both Danny and Sam were able to create small sparks – the beginnings of the attack – in their palms, so at least they made some form of progress. Figuring it was enough for the night, the three teens bid each other good night and went back to their respective homes.

Their nightly training sessions became a regular thing (if their ghostly visitors allowed it): Mondays and Wednesdays from 11 PM till 1 AM, and Fridays and Saturdays from 11 PM till 3 AM. The sessions ranged from building up their human capabilities to testing each other on their maths homework whilst flying through the clouds. Any ghost gadgets heard about from his parents, Danny shared the information with Sam and Tucker – warning them on what to avoid and what could be useful if altered to their advantage. He managed to capture a picture of the blueprints of the Thermos, along with a couple of prototype versions, and gave them to Tucker to play around with. He may not be a ghost scientist but Tucker's understanding on all things technology was on par with the Fenton parents, probably better once he got the hang of what each component of ghost hunting equipment did.

* * *

Nearing two months since the accident that gave them powers, the trio still dreamt of what happened that afternoon:

_Danny telling Sam and Tucker about the portal…_

_The house empty, save for the trio…_

_The hole meant to be a portal…_

_Sam's camera… Tucker's PDA… _

_The white and black jumpsuits…_

_Entering the portal, one by one…_

_Tucker tripping, bumping Sam…_

_Sam pushing Danny…_

**_The 'on' button…_**

_Pain_

**_Pain_**

**_PAIN_**

_Screaming till their throats tore themselves apart._

_Stumbling out of the portal, smoking_

_Falling to the ground in black and white jumpsuits…_

The trio would awaken when in the flashback they passed out. They'd check for a pulse: slower than it should be, and breathe to calm themselves down.

The first week they'd wake up screaming, worrying their families immensely, but they would always used the excuse of a horror movie marathon that freaked them out a little too much. It worked, for the most part. Some still had their suspicions, but they left it alone figuring it was safer to question them later.

After a while, the trio got used to the dreams, the phantom pains forever present.


	3. The Dragon Girl

It was just another day in the Fenton household, full of machines whirling and equipment engineering. Danny had somehow managed to wake up early enough to go through a typical morning routine – something of a rare occurrence for him even before he got the ghost powers.

As he placed his now empty bowl in the sink, his mother called out to him from her place at the table.

"Danny, would you be a dear and get your father – he's been down in the lab testing a new idea of his."

"Sure mum."

Heading down the stairs into the lab, school bag in hand, Danny saw his dad in a fishing getup; the bucket hat, fisherman's vest, and fishing rod – which was already cast out into the open portal. Used to his father being eccentric, Danny dropped his bag to the ground beside the stairs and wandered up to where his dad was stationed in front of the open ghost portal.

"Hey dad. Whatcha doing?"

"Danny! You're just in time for me to test the Fenton Ghost Fisher!"

"Uhh… it looks like a normal fishing rod? What's so special about it?"

Danny's father gains an excited gleam in his eye and wipes away an imaginary tear. "This is it, isn't it? My son is going to join the family business. I'm so proud."

Danny awkwardly laughed off to the side of his father, unsure how to respond. "Not… exactly, dad. I'm just… curious about the stuff you and mum do."

"Yes, I know Danny." His father replied, reaching over to ruffle Danny's hair good-naturedly and earning a squawk of protest in return. "I know that you want to be an astronaut and I think that's great! It just makes me happy to share this stuff with you. Jazz must be going through a 'rebellious phase' – your mother told me Jazz isn't a ghost and to leave her alone."

Danny chuckled at his father then indicted back to the 'not-quite-a-normal-fishing-rod' so his father can continue with his explanation.

"Ah, yes! The Fenton Ghost Fisher!" His father exclaimed, getting back on track, handing the invention over to Danny. "You see Danny, the Ghost Fisher works just like any other fishing rod, except it has been specially made to lure and catch spooks."

"And it has the 'Fenton' name on it?" Danny asked, smiling slightly at his father's limitless energy.

"And it has the 'Fenton' name on it! That makes it one of the best!"

Danny ignored the urge to look over to the growing pile of creations in the far corner of the lab that had been dubbed the 'why?' pile.

"Anyway, mum wanted to speak to you."

His father somehow seemed to brighten even further at the mention of his wife.

"Really! Maybe she's fixed the faults in the ghost detector already! Danny, keep an eye of the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'll be right back. COMING MADDIE!"

Shoving the device into Danny's chest, making him stagger a bit, Danny's father bolted up the stairs with surprising grace for a man his size. Blinking to reorientate himself with reality, Danny cast his eyes over to the portal, to the stairs, and back to the portal.

"Guess this is karma for waking up on time, huh?" He sighed.

In response to that, his ghost sense went off, the temperature around him lowering with the puff of cold air.

Danny's grip on the fishing rod tightened as he grew wary of his surroundings, eyeing the portal in an accusatory fashion. "Or maybe this is?" And as he muttered that, in nothing short of dramatic and magnificent, a massive ghostly _dragon_ crawled its way out of the portal, the end of the fishing line dangling innocently from its jagged maws as it straightened itself – glaring down at Danny the whole time.

Danny gazed up at the beast in terror-filled awe. "_Holy shit_."

Growling deeply, hot steam released from the dragon's nostrils before the fishing line slipped from its mouth and the beast let loose a hot burst of green flames.

"OH FUCK!"

Tucking and rolling out of the way, Danny transformed into his ghost form. "Not the way I thought I'd spend my morning but a change in schedule can't hurt, can it?" In response to his one-sided conversation, the dragon snarled and lunged towards him.

"Yeah, no thanks." He said, flying out of the way, fishing rod still in hand, watching as the dragon crashed into a shelf of beakers. "Let's hope mum and dad's soundproofing is dragon proof, 'cause this is anything but quiet."

Figuring it's be best to finish up quickly before his father came back, Danny charged towards the dragon and wound the length on line around it's snout, hastily tying it off and retreating a safe distance away to wait for the dragon to advance.

Its flames neutralised, the dragon flew head-on at Danny, claws at the ready. At the last second before impact, Danny dove underground, leaving the dragon to slam into the wall and collapse to the ground, a golden piece of jewellery falling from its neck.

Surfacing and readying himself for further confrontation, Danny froze, watching in awe as the hulking beast began to shrink. Slowly, the scaly foe became less lizard like and more humanoid – a crown of golden hair and fine material pooling around the downed body.

The figure shifted and Danny tensed, readying himself for whatever may happen. Slowly, the ghost – _young girl_ – lifted her exhausted body and stared unblinkingly at nothing. Danny relaxed minutely, lowering his fists and taking a hesitant step forward.

"Wh-"

The girl whipped her head up and stared at Danny. Taken aback by the sudden movement, Danny faltered and stumbled, causing the girl to press herself against the wall, her irises small pinpricks of green and wide with clear emotion.

_Fear._

_Worry._

_And… sadness._

Danny seeing this stopped his progression, making to raise his hands in a placating manner when the girl shot up from where she was seated and flew through the roof of the lab and, presumably, out of Fenton Works.

"Wait!" Danny called in an attempt to stop her, but was too slow. She was long gone. "Damn it."

De-transforming, Danny walked over to the fishing rod and found it surprisingly in one piece. Beside it, he noticed the necklace.

"Shit, now what?"


End file.
